Arthur Yamamoto
|image = |race = Human |age = 25 |gender = Male |height = 5'8 |weight = 140 |affiliation = Genesis City Avalon Sanctum |previous affiliation = Hivemind |previous occupation =Hivemind Scientist Alpha Division |team = The Saints |base of operations = Genesis City |relatives = Jessica Yamamoto Sister |education = In works |unique skill = Inventing |anime debut = Life in the Human World |japanese voice = In Works |english voice = In Works}} Arthur Yamamoto is the brother of Jessica Yamamoto, and a former Hivemind scientist. He is currently a member of The Saints and the only normal human member of the team. Appearance Personality Arthur is a genius. His intelligence has placed him so far out of touch with others that he can barely function in normal conversation, making him a very awkward individual in social situations. This dysfunction appears as a complete lack of understanding regarding social procedure, niceties, and the general rules of conversation. Arthur has no concept of small talk. While Arthur is quite adept in most areas of scientific study, his personal specialties are biotechnology and engineering. Arthur's pride is poured into each of his inventions. Despite this, when it comes to his Sister he would readly harm another for just talking bad about her. History Equipment *'Modified Quincy Cross': Arthur possess a Quincy cross from an unknown, to which he has modified. The cross is black in color with a blue eye like center piece. The cross allows im store the reshi he absorbs, as well as absorb reshi directly into it. In both causes the eye in the center opens, then begins absorbing reshi. When done the eyes closes. The cross serves to increases the strength of his attack, as well as enable new abilities to his weapons. *'Reishi Henkan-Ki Cross': Arthur has created a unique cross with is able to convert Kishi into Reshi. This cross appears as a cross with a hole in the middle and a small blade at the end. To convert something into reshi, Arthur stabs the cross into an object. Moments afterwards, the object begins to breakdown into reshi. The reshi is then absorbed into the center of the cross, which forms into a crystal. Much like his Quincy Cross, he is then able to use the crystal or cross to increase the power of his attacks. *'Agni and Rudra': Agni and Rudra is a pair of gauntlets created by Arthur, Agni takes the form of a red gauntlet with golden tips and trimming. Rudra takes the form of a blue gauntlet with silver tips and trimming, the two reach up to Arthur's elbows. In the middle of the two is a place for Arthur to insert one of his crosses. The danger of the two comes the moment reshi is entered into them, be by Arther himself or though the use of his crosses. When reshi is introduced, Agni begins to produce flames and Rudra begins to produce wind. The flames and wind has been show to be able to damage spiritual creatures. *'Indra': Indra is a unique pair of black metal boots with wheels embedded in them. The embedded wheels increases is speed. Like Agni and Rudra, Indra is most deadly when reshi is introduced, causing it to produced lightning as the wheels spin. The faster the wheels spin, the more lightning is produced. The lightning is used in several different ways, from increases his speed to delivering lightning infused kicks. In the middle of the two is a place for Arthur to insert one of his crosses. *'Lust and Envy': Much like Sin and Virture, Lust and Envy are a pair of personally customize, semi-automatic pistols that are designed to rapidly fire S.D. Bullets and A.H Bullets. They are engraved in cursive on the outward sides of both pistols, next to the image of a smiling woman dressed in provocative clothes with horns.They are the only creation of Arthur's that is unable to equip one of his crosses. *'Railgun Blade': The Railgun blade is a prototype weapon Arthur is working on. It abilities are unknown, though her states that it is able to fire any object that is placed into it and great speed. Powers & Abilities *'Spiritual Awareness': As a result of being around many spiritual beigns, Arthur sense and interact with spirits. *'Reishi Absorption': Much like Jason, Arthur's body naturally absorb reishi for his surroundings. This leads some to think he is a Qunicy. He is able to use the absorbed reshi to increases the strength of his attacks, and is the basis for his unique weapons. *'Hakuda Practitioner': Aside from creating items, Arthur has devoted a decent amount of time studying Hakuda, and he continues to learn new techniques from the people he meet. The skills that he have acquired do not classify him as an expert yet, but his strength allow him to easily overpower weak opponents with minimal effort. His penchant for lateral thinking comes into play quite often while he is fighting in hand-to-hand combat, taking the form of strange changes of movement and a relatively high use of pressure-points. In particular, Arthur enjoys taking strikes at the pressure points on the legs and arms, creating 'Charlie-horses' and 'dead-arms' whenever possible to both injure and infuriate his opponents. This allows him to use other, more serious tactics in order to finish them off. **'Agni & Rudra Fire Storm': After flowing reishi thought Agni & Rudra, Arthur spins around generating a flame vortex burning everything in its path. **'Agni's Whip': Arthur gathers fire in Agni's palm and raises his hand into the air. He quickly brings his hand down, creating a large whip of fire. In addition hs is able to manipulate the direction and size of the whip at will. **'Rudra's Wind Blade': Like Agni's whip, Arthur gathers wind in Rudra's palm. He then swings his hand releasing a invisiable blade of wind in a direction. He is able manipulate the direction and size of the blade at will. **'Wind Shield': Arthur raises Rudra in front of him and releases a strong gust of wind. The wind can be used to shield hims against attacks, or knock back an opponent if timed right. *'Sonic Road': is the name given to Arthur's use of Indra to increases his speed. When in use, he has been shown to be able to match the speed of a Lieutenant's Hohō. **'Lightning Surf': By channeling lightning though Indra and manipulating the current, Arthur is able to surf/glide on a surface. This is usually used to increases his speed or make it easier to dodge attacks. *'Genius Intellect': His intelligence generally comes from his amazing memory and the fact that is IQ, if it were to be measured to be over 300. Arthur has always had an impressive memory; he can remember events from his childhood that not even his own parents can even remember. He can read over a blueprint and memorize it literally to each and every detail of it. **'Master Inventor': His engineering skill and know-how of robotics and engineering is unmatched by great distances. Arthur can literally put together a machine in minutes that would take other days, sometimes weeks. Arthur is was responsible for designing Alvar's guns, his sisters wheelchair, and several items around Avalon. Nanomachine Alpha Nanomachine Alpha Is one of the three Nanomachines created by H.A.S.E.I. , in its normal state Alpha takes the form of a small device with a large crystal in the middle with three surrounding it. To activite it, he says "Approval of situation recognized, Nanomachine Alpha activating". When active it four crystals begin to lightup. A black substance begins to spew from it and wraps around his body, then solidfys into armor. The armor manifests as a mostly metallic "bodysuit"; sleek silver plating for wristguards, the jetpack-like hindsection, kneecaps and boots meshed with bright black and blue armor sections, with a dark green undergarment extending across the body. It also has a full-face helmet with spikes surrounding the eyebrow region. :Nanomachine Alpha Special Abilities: Aside from creating an armor that is used to increase his strength,speed, and endurance. The armor gives him the ability to merge his weapons or himself with the weapons as well as interact with other machines with just a touch. Like his weapons, Arthur stated upon combining his crosses with the armor he is able to increase its powers. :*'Computer Interface': By touching a computer Arthur is a to directly interface with it. This allows him to quickly hack and download data from them. :*'Enhanced Strength': :*'Enhanced Speed': :*'Enhanced Durability': Trivia Category:Fanon Character Category:Male